memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kelemane's species
, a male of his species.]] Kelemane's species are a humanoid species who populated the planet around which, in 2376, ''Voyager'' became caught in the orbit. (VOY: "Blink of an Eye") Physiology The people are characterized with cranial ridges in the middle of their foreheads that form a round circular shape at the top and extend down the nose in relatively straight lines. Older individuals seem to have less apparent ridges. The "Sky Ship" influenced Culture On Kelemane's planet time passes much faster than it does in normal space. One day on the planet is about one second in normal time. When [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] encountered the planet in 2376, they became trapped in orbit due to the tachyon field surrounding it. While Voyager was in orbit of the planet, several millenia passed. The civilization advanced significantly during this time. Tribal era During this era, the poeple are primitive and superstitious. They live in small huts in villages protected by wooden barricades. They believe the stars are dieties, and give offerings to them. The brightest, and therefor strongest, of these gods is Tahal. It is during this era that Voyager arrives in orbit. The people believe it to be a new god. The earthquakes cause by the ship's presence cause the poeple to call it the "Ground Shaker". Renaissance era In this era, the poeple no longer worship the old gods, and study starts to make people speculate about the true nature of the bright light in the sky. The first ideas that there may be people aboard the object occur, as well as the first legitimate attempts to contact the object through non-spiritual means. During this time Kelemane is a Protector. Early industrial era During this era, the people start to build advanced roads and developed internal cumbustion technology. This leads to an increase of carbon monoxide and ammonium levels in the atmosphere. A Class 5 planetary probe launched by Voyager monitored development for 200 years during this period before its impulse thrusters failed and the crew was forced to destroy it. The poeple use iron to reinforce their buildings, hoping to protect them from the seismic activity. Pre-spaceflight industrial era The first powerful telescopes were built and the people now recognise Voyager as a starship. They call it the Sky Ship and many devote their lives to study it. Astronomers use telescopes in large observatories to watch the ship. The first radio message is sent to Voyager but by the time the crew decodes the message, the people who sent it are long dead. Also during this period, the rise of the 26 states, including the Central Protectorate, who the Voyager crew observes is a tolerant society. A series of collectible toys called the Sky Ship Friends is released and become very popular. Near the end of this era, The Doctor is sent down to the Central Protectorate to gather information about the planet and its culture. He only intends to visit for a few days, however, a transporter malfunction causes him to stay for three years. During this time he studies arts and music, and becomes a fan of the Kelemane's planet sport team Mountain which became popular during this time. He also becomes part of a family with Mareeza and Jason Tebreeze. During the period that The Doctor is on the surface, a short war breaks out between the Central Protectorate and one of its neighbors. The neighbors lob cannon shells into the Central Protectorate who's Tactical Air Command responds. A new treaty was signed a few weeks later. Others who lived during this era are Doric and Terrelius. Spaceflight era At the begining of the era is the Orbital 1 mission which, unknown to the people on the surface, successfully contacts Voyager. The two astronauts were pilot Gotana-Retz and commander of the mission Tureena. Those on the surface believe the astronauts have been killed, and that the ship is hostile. They also know that its presence is the cause of the earthquakes that have plagued them for centuries, so they begin to develop weapons including antimatter torpedoes and tricobalt devices to destroy the ship. Advanced spaceflight era During this era, one of the astronauts from Orbital 1 returns to the surface with specifications for Voyager. The scientists now fully understand the stuation, and the focus their efforts on helping Voyager escape. Powerful new ships are built to pull Voyager from orbit. The temporal compensator is developed at this time. People * List of Kelemane's species Category:Species